Battosai s neue Schandtaten
by HikariHodako
Summary: Der Kampf gegen Shishio ist beendet , nach einem Monat scheint langsam wieder frieden einzukehrern , bis Misao in Tokio eintrifft und Kenshin beschuldigt halb Kyoto nieder gemetzelt zu haben ... ALLE Charackter werden ihren Auftritt hier bekommen !


Battosai s neue Schandtaten  
  
Er war nur ein einfacher Mann der durch die neue Ära zog um den guten Sake seines Vaters zu verkaufen. Das nächste Dorf war auch nicht mehr allzu weit, noch ein paar Tage , er freute sich auf seine Ankunft, den die Leute dort waren alle sehr nett und schätzten guten Sake. Jedoch bevor er in das besagte Dorf kam musste er noch zu einem speziellen Kunden , ein Mann der seit Jahren allein lebte und nur wenig Besucher hatte. Er mochte diesen Mann , er war groß und sehr gut Aussehend und er schätzte Sake , er schätzte guten Sake wirklich. Nicht mehr allzu lange dann wäre er dort gewesen , hätte er da nicht diesen Mann getroffen , der alles änderte. Der Mann lag Blutüberströmt auf der Straße , entsetzt schrak der Sakeverkäufer zurück, an der Uniform des Mannes erkannte er , das es sich um einen Polizisten handeln musste. Nach einigen schweren Atemzuge , zog er sich seinen Rucksack ab und ging näher an den schwer Verwundeten. Er fragte den Polizisten was mit ihm geschehen sei , erst starrten ihn nur leere Augen an , aber dann bewegten sich die Lippen des anderen. Er war es , flüsterte der Polizist , sein Gegenüber starrte ihn nur weiterhin an , nach einiger Zeit fragte dieser dann , Wer ? Der Polizist lächelte nur , schwer Atmend presste er seine Hand auf die große Wunde. Sie kläffte an seiner Seite , jeder der sie gesehen hätte , würde erkennen das der Polizist schon längst dem Tod versprochen war, doch dieser hatte immer noch ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Sakeverkäufer wartete, er wartete auf eine Antwort und er stockte dabei den Atem , der Geruch des Blutes breitete Übelkeit in ihm aus , doch der Polizist schaute ihn immer noch an ohne etwas zu sagen , es schien der Schock. Natürlich dachte der Sakeverkäufer ,der Polizist wäre geschockt über seinen baldigen Tod , er konnte ja nicht Ahnen was wirklich passiert war. Er beschloss ein paar Minuten zu schweigen , in denen er seinen Sake heraus holte und dem Polizisten ein paar Schlücke des begehrten Getränks schenkte. Das erstemal seit er den Polizisten gefunden hatte bemerkte er bei diesem eine Gefühlsregung, er lachte , der dem Tode so nahe , lachte ! Was muss ihm zu gestoßen sein , das der Tod seine Erlösung schien ?! Aber welche frage sich vor diese stellte, wer war der Täter ? War er noch in der nähe ? Konnte ihn vielleicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilen , wenn er noch länger blieb ? Doch , bevor der Sakeverkäufer sich aufmachen konnte zum weiter gehen verstummte der Polizist , sein letzter Satz ging ihm über die Lippen , Er war es , sag es der Polizei in Kyoto , sag ihr er ist zurück , ein husten beendete kurzfristig den Satz , der Polizist kämpfte mit dem Leben , er bekam noch die Chance zu ende zu reden , Gehe zu Hajime Saito , er ist Polizist in Kyoto , sag ihm ... , es war nur noch ein flüstern , aber der Sakeverkäufer hatte es verstanden , er stand auf , den Leblosen Köper ließ er auf dem Weg , er wusste jetzt wieso der Polizist so geschockt war , so schnell wie er nur konnte rannte der Sakeverkäufer nach Kyoto, ohne zu wissen das er so wieso so zu spät ankam um die Nachricht zu überbringen ... Das Battosai der Attentäter zurück gekehrt ist und die alte Ära wiederherstellen will.  
  
" Hey , Yahiko weißt du wo Kenshin ist ?" Sano saß im Gras vor dem Dojo , hinein traute er sich seit einigen Stunden nicht mehr , den Kaoru war außersiech vor Wut , nur weil er ihr Essen mal wieder Beleidigt hatte ... wenn es auch so Grausam war ! Er kaute mal wieder auf einem Grashalm herum, seit sie aus Kyoto zurück gekommen waren, ist nichts besonderes passiert und Yahiko übte wie so oft alleine mit seinem Kendoschwert . "Ich weiß nicht wo Kenshin ist , frag doch Kaoru" Yahiko sah den Älteren , nicht bei seiner Antwort an, den er trainierte immer noch weiter. Sano verdrehte nur die Augen , er würde Yahiko ja auch nicht fragen , wäre Kaoru nicht wütend auf ihn. Dabei musste sie doch selber Wissen das sie eine schlechte Köchin war. "Lass mal , so wichtig ist es auch nicht das ich mit dem Waschbär reden müsste" winkte Sano ab , was ein fehler war. Ein Großer... " SANOSUKE SAGARA !" mit feurigen Augen und einem Hasserfüllten blick , stand Kaoru hinter Sano , der schon zusammengezuckt war, Yahiko konnte sich ein schadenfrohes grinsen nicht verkneifen. " Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich bitten , wieder rein zu kommen und mir beim Kochen zu helfen , doch jetzt..." Sano kannte nur allzu gut diesen Ton in ihrer Stimme, er wusste genau dass das nichts gutes Bedeutete " JETZT BEWERFE ICH DICH LIEBER MIT GEMÜSE !!!" zu Sano s Unglück tat , Kaoru das auch und es war wie immer im Dojo. Nur etwas fehlte, dieses nette Lächeln des Vagabund , hinter dem sich Sano verstecken konnte und dann alle das für Kenshin typische " Oro " hören konnten. Das fehlte , Kaoru hatte es auch bemerkt , Kenshin war seit dem heutigen morgen weg, er hatte ihr nicht gesagt wo er hin geht. Es musste ja nicht bedeuten, Kenshin sagte ihr auch nicht jedes Mal Bescheid wenn er Einkaufen ging. Aber seit der Sache mit Shishio machte sie sich sorgen um Kenshin. " Hey, was ist Waschbär ? " plötzlich hatte Kaoru aufgehört ihn zu bewerfen , als Sano zu ihr schaute hatte sie den Rücken zu ihm gedreht. Yahiko hatte aufgehört mit seinem Training und schaute jetzt auch zu ihr. Sie schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. " Ich mach Essen , Kenshin hat sicher Hunger wenn er wieder kommt" Sie wollte schon wieder in den Dojo gehen , als sie kurz Inne hielt um über Sano s frage nach zu denken. " Du weiß also wo Kenshin ist ?" Nein , das wusste sie nicht , aber trotzdem würde er wieder kommen. Warum sollte Kenshin auch plötzlich gehen. Jetzt wo wieder alles friedlich war. Ohne Sano zu antworten ging sie zurück in die Küche. Verwundert schaute Sano zu Yahiko , welcher nur mit den schultern zuckte , dann setzte der größere sich wieder ins Gras und Kaute weiter , der Kleinere sah ihn kurz an , machte dann aber weiter mit seinem Training.  
  
Hier irgendwo müsste er doch sein , ich bin mir ganz sicher ... er suchte schon seit über 3 Stunden und draußen dämmerte es auch schon, dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen noch 1 Flasche Sake zu haben. Das Haus war nicht groß und er hatte wohl schon 5mal an den selben Stellen gesucht , also gab er es vorerst auf und setzte sich auf den Boden. Früher hätte er nicht lange gesucht, entweder ihm wäre es egal gewesen oder er hätte seinen dummen Schüler zum Einkaufen geschickt. Aber das war schon lange vorbei , auch hatte er sich schon lange daran gewöhnt gehabt ohne den Jungen zu leben. Doch als sein Schüler dann plötzlich wieder vor ihm stand , kamen in ihm wieder all diese fast schmerzhaften Erinnerungen hoch. Wie Schüler und Meister Trainiert hatten , wie er Abends seinen Sake getrunken und dabei dem Jüngeren beim einschlafen zugesehen hatte. Er wollte es sich nie Eingestehen , aber er vermisste seinen Schüler , das wurde ihm klar als dieser wieder vor ihm stand und ihn darum gebeten hatte ihn wieder zu trainieren. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht, aber als er seinen Schüler wiedersah konnte er nicht anders und die alte Zeit holte ihn ein. Und jetzt , jetzt war er wieder gegangen , hat die alten Wunden aufgerissen und neue gebildet. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf , immer wieder hatte er daran denken müssen , um das jetzt nicht wieder zu tun fing er wieder an zu suchen. Er suchte Sake. Verdammter Sakeverkäufer ! Hätte der nicht schon Gestern kommen sollen ? Da geht man extra nicht in die Stadt um auf guten Sake zu warten und dann kommt er nicht ... Ihm war klar geworden das er noch so lange suchen konnte, Sake würde er nicht mehr finden. Die Flasche gestern war der letzte gewesen und den hatte er in einem Zug geleert. Er überlegte sich schon in die Stadt zu gehen um in einer Gaststätte etwas zu trinken, als er plötzlich spürte das jemand hinter ihm stand. Er hörte den Atem des anderen , aber er kannte ihn nicht. Langsam stand er auf , darauf bedacht zu hören was der andere Tat. Schnell drehte er sich um und erstarrte danach. Er wusste das er nichts getrunken hatte aber konnte das sein ? Sein gegenüber gab ihm nur ein Bescheidenes lächeln zurück. " Kenshin ?"  
  
Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte , irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Bis nach Tokio war es nicht mehr weit , vor einer Woche war sie aufgebrochen und seit dem rannte sie. Es war der Adrenalinstoß der sie weiter rennen ließ , das entsetzten und die Verzweiflung. Was war nur passiert ? Sie musste so schnell wie möglich nach Tokio. Zu Kaoru und Yahiko und zu Sano ! Sie mussten wissen was passiert war oder sie waren Tod. Eines von beiden. Ihre Ninja - Uniform war Blutbefleckt , es war ihr eigenes , nur kleine Schnittwunden die sie sich bei unzähligen stürzen in den vergangenen Stunden zugezogen hatte und die große Fleischwunde an ihrem Linken Arm , die sie sich mit der rechten Hand zu hielt. Den anderen war es schlimmer ergangen , den anderen in Kyoto , den anderen im AOIYA was mit Aoshi geschehen war wollte sie sich nicht Vorstellen, er hatte sie nach Tokio geschickt. Misao hätte lieber gekämpft , Gegen den Feind und gegen die Flammen .Es war einfach nur grausam was geschehen ist . Wie konnte er nur ? Sie hatte bei dem Sinnlosen abschlachten zugesehen , es war nur ein Mann. Nur ein Mann hatte Hunderte von Leute getötet. Sie kannte ihn nicht, seine Gestalt hatte sie schon gesehen , aber IHN kannte sie nicht. Er war nicht der den Sie kannte nein , Battosai der Attentäter war es gewesen. Der Attentäter der zum Vagabund geworden war wurde wieder zum Attentäter , noch grausamer und brutaler als zuvor. Aber warum ?! Hatten sie nicht erst alle gemeinsam Shishio besiegt ? Wenn er das gewusst hatte, warum hatte er sich Shishio nicht angeschlossen ? Warum hatte er erst ihr vertrauen wecken müssen ?! WARUM !!! " WARUM !!!" schrie Misao in die Abendröte hinein die schon langsam verblasste. Lange hatte sie darüber nach gedacht und immer noch bekam sie keine antwort , sie spürte wie ihr plötzlich die Beine schwer wurden , wie sich ihr Sichtfeld verdunkelte, wie die Kraft aus ihrem Körper wich. Sie stolperte und schleuderte gegen einen Baum , sie wollte Aufstehen aber ihr Körper wehrte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Sie schaffte es einige stunden wach zu bleiben , ihre versuche nach Hilfe zu schreien , scheiterten kläglich an ihrer ausgetrockneten Kehle. Das einzige was sie noch konnte war an die letzte Woche zu denken, all die toten Menschen die sie gekannt hatte vor ihren Füßen und all die Menschen die sie dort zurück gelassen hatte, sie dachte daran bis sie in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Es war schon Abend , jetzt machte sich Kaoru schon ernsthafte Sorgen , Sano und Yahiko waren im Dojo , vor ihnen stand das von Kaoru gekochte Essen , keiner von beiden hatte es bis jetzt angerührt. Sie wollte erst Essen wenn Kenshin zurück kam. Vielleicht ist Kenshin ja schon gestern Abend weg gegangen ... ob er vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr kommt ? Aber welchen grund hätte er...? Sano bemerkte Kaoru s besorgten blick. Er überlegte was er sagen konnte , ihm fiel jedoch nichts ein. Yahiko saß auch nur still schweigend daneben , sonst kam Kenshin nie so spät zurück. " Es wird kalt" bemerkte Sano , nur um irgendetwas zusagen, Kaoru reagierte nicht darauf , aber Yahiko nickte. "Stimmt ! Sollten wir nicht schon mal Anfangen ?!" es kam keine Reaktion von Kaoru die zwei jungen Männer schauten sich betrübt an. Sie dachte daran , woran sie dachten. Das Kenshin sie verlassen haben könnte. Es war übertrieben , immer sofort daran zu denken. Aber seit der Sache mit Shishio ... eigentlich war alles beim alten geblieben , Feind besiegt , neuer Feind, den besiegen , dann wieder einer und wieder...aber ein Vagabund war ein Reisender , da müsste Kenshin eigentlich weg gehen oder ? Keiner von den 3 Wünschten es, aber alle 3 befürchteten es. Am meisten angst hatte Kaoru , den sie verstand Kenshin am wenigsten. Sano war ganz anders als Kenshin , aber er kannte die Zeit , in der sie gelebt hatten, wo Ehre alles oder nichts gewesen war. Wo sich die eigenen Reihen gegenseitig Verraten hatten. Kenshin war niemand der Grundlos handelte, welchen Grund sollte es gäben sie zu verlassen? Sie waren schließlich schon fast wie eine große Familie. "Ich warte auf Kenshin" dieser Satz von Kaoru war nicht nur auf das Essen bezogen , sie würde warten bis er kam.  
  
"Kenshin" Der Sake war ganz aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden und er betrachtete seinen Gegenüber genauer. Er kannte seinen Schüler seit er Neun Jahre alt war. Er kannte seine Schwächen und seine stärken. Wusste was er mochte und was nicht. Doch das alles sah er nicht in seinem Gegenüber. " Nein , du bist nicht Kenshin" stellte er dann ernst fest , der Junge mit dem langen roten Haar und der Kreuzförmigen Narbe lächelte wissend, so sehr er Kenshin ähnelte , so war er es ganz sicher nicht. Er roch das Blut an der Kleidung des Anderen, er roch das Blut unschuldiger. " Stimmt, ich bin nicht Kenshin Himura , Ich bin Battosai der Attentäter"  
  
"Er ist weg" Okina konnte es kaum glauben , Aoshi war schwer verwundet und Misao hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht um in Tokio mehr über die Situation zu erfahren. Doch sie hatte ihn vertrieben , nicht vertrieben, das war das falsche Wort, er hatte wohl den spaß daran verloren gegen Sie zu kämpfen , er hatte gehofft das Aoshi um sein Leben bettelte, als er das nicht tat rettete er damit seines, den der Attentäter verlor das Interesse an dem Kampf und wollte Aoshi keinen Heldentod bereiten. Wäre Misao da gewesen hätte sie gekämpft bis zum letzten Atemzug, doch Aoshi hatte bemerkt das es besser war den Attentäter vorerst Ungestraft gehen zu lassen. Denn keiner hätte die Macht besessen ihn zu vertreiben. "Wie geht es ihm ?" fragte Okina , Omime , nur ein Kopfschütteln und der andere ging aus dem Raum. Okina senkte den Kopf , er hoffte das Aoshi es überlebte.  
  
"Ich will nicht !!!" protestierend setzte er sich auf den Boden , er bekam nur einen verwunderten Blick von seinem Meister. " Was ist Kenshin ?! Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr , du bist 9 !" tadelte Seijuro seinen Schüler, der machte aber keine Anstalt aufzustehen. "Du machst das jetzt !" befahl der Meister doch Kenshin saß nur weiter trotzig da. " Nein !" " Doch!" "Nein!" " Doch!" "Nein!" " Doch!" "Nein!" Der Meister sah seinen Schüler lange schweigend an " und warum nicht ?" " Ich hab keine Lust mehr das kämpfen zu lernen , es hat keinen Sinn ! Wofür soll ich es lernen ? " trotzig sah er seinen Meister an, der ihn nur etwas verwundert anschaute. "Wenn du das immer noch nicht weißt ... um dich zu verteidigen Kenshin " er hörte sie nicht böse an. " Aber du kannst mich doch verteidigen !" über die Naivität des Jungen konnte er nur lächeln. " Kenshin, du sollst einmal lernen, die zu Verteidigen die du Liebst" das war ein Machtwort, irgendwo hatte er das gelesen, aber den Jungen würde das sicher Einleuchten. Doch anstatt das ... " Heißt das du hast mich auch lieb ?" Der Meister schaute den Jungen lange an, dachte über seine Antwort nach , der Junge schaute zurück und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er nahm seine große Flasche Sake zur Hand und trank sie halbleer. Dann fiel ihm eine Antwort ein. " Lass uns Heim gehen" er drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung der Hütte. Der Junge blieb noch einige Zeit sitzen, sprang dann aber schnell auf und lief seinem Meister hinter her. "Sag schon ! Sag schon ! Sag schon !" er quengelte den ganzen Abend , bis er zu Müde wurde und Einschlief , während dessen trank sein Meister noch etwas Sake. " Würde ich dich sonst Beschützen ?"  
  
" Es ist Kenshin !" schrie Yahiko. Kaoru schreckte auf , Yahiko hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen " Kenshin ?" Sie eilte ihm sofort Entgegen , aber als sie näher kam , bemerkte sie es. "Oh... Megumi ?" Kaoru war sichtlich traurig und jetzt bemerkte auch Yahiko seine Verwechselung , es war schon sehr dunkel , er hatte Gedacht außer Kenshin würde heute niemand mehr kommen. Sano stand jetzt auch vor dem Dojo , er hatte Yahiko gehört , aber Kenshin konnte er nicht sehen , statt dessen stand Megumi vor dem Dojo. " Ist Kenshin nicht da ?" Megumi blickte die anderen nur Verwundert an , sie hatte gehofft den Vagabund hier zu treffen , aber wenn er nicht hier war... " Nein, warum ? Was willst du zu so später Stunde bei ihm ?" Kaoru war wie immer misstrauisch , was Megumi in Sachen Kenshin betraf. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf " Es geht um einen Patienten , der anscheinen Kenshin kennt ..." alle 3 blickten Megumi verwundert an, jemand der Kenshin kannte ? Mussten Sie ihn dann nicht auch kennen ? "Wir kommen mit dir in die Klinik !" beschloss Kaoru , Kenshin war bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen , vielleicht hatte das etwas mit Megumi s Patienten zu tun ? Kaoru hoffte es jedenfalls und Megumi schien nichts dagegen zu haben , Yahiko und Sano wollten auch mit , aber sie bedeutete den beiden im Dojo zu bleiben und auf Kenshin zu warten , die 2 waren damit einverstanden. "Denkst du es hat etwas damit zu tun das Kenshin noch nicht da ist ?" fragte Yahiko , als die 2 Frauen gegangen waren. Sano nickte " Könnte schon sein, aber vielleicht machen wir uns auch nur Unnötig sorgen" Yahiko hoffte es , denn wenn Kenshin nicht mehr kam würden sie wohl alle daran zerbrechen, besonderst Kaoru. Wenn Kenshin nicht da war , merkte man wie sehr in alle mochten, denn alle hatten angst um ihn. Dabei war er der stärkste, damit aber auch der am meisten Gefährdeste , wie viele trachteten Kenshin wohl nach dem Leben ? " Wir sollten schlafen gehen" meinte Sano , der Jüngere nickte , normaler weise wären sie schon längst in irgend einen Sinnlosen streit verfallen , aber wenn Kenshin nicht da war... Beide blieben lange wach , gingen ihren Gedanken nach , versuchten nicht an den Vagabund zu denken, der ihr Leben so verändert hatte , aber egal an was sie dachten , zu Schluss kamen sie immer wieder bei Kenshin an.  
  
" KENSHIN !" schrie sie und wachte auf , sie wusste nicht wo sie war , der Raum war klein , er war sauber und ihre Wunden waren Verbunden. Wie lang hatte sie wohl geschlafen ? Wie viel Zeit war Vergangen ? Egal , sie musste weiter , sie versuchte Aufzustehen , beim ersten versuch klappte es nicht , als sie sich dann aber an dem Tisch neben ihr hochzog stand sie einigermaßen sicher auf den Beinen. Sie blickte sich noch mal um , als ihr Blick die Tür streifte ging sie darauf zu. Sie hörte Schritte , wahrscheinlich 2 Leute , ihre Waffen waren auch nicht dort wo sie sein sollten , sie war nicht gefesselt gewesen , das heißt die Menschen waren ihr wahrscheinlich nicht Feindlich gesonnen , aber Misstrauisch genug um ihr Waffen zu entfernen. "Hier ist es" hörte sie eine Frauen stimme und die Tür öffnete sich. " DU !!!" kam es aus 2 Mündern gleichzeitig. " Ihr kennt euch ?" kam es verwundert aus dem 3ten Mund. " Kaoru !" " Misao !" Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich, Megumi hatte nicht damit gerechnet das die beiden sch kannten , aber es schien gut so. " Was machst du hier in Tokio ?" fragte Kaoru erfreut, aber als sie Misao s ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah , ahnte sie schreckliches. "Ist irgendetwas passier ?" fragte sie dann , es war nicht lange her , vielleicht 4 Wochen seit dem Sieg über Shishio , sollte jetzt etwa schon wieder ein neuer Feind aufgetaucht sein ? Das konnte Kaoru kaum glauben , war der Feind so schlimm das man Kenshin s Hilfe brauchte und Aoshi nicht mit ihm fertig wurde ? Gab es noch so einen Feind mit dem die Oniwa Banshu nicht fertig wurde. Misao schüttelte nur den Kopf , es schien zu schrecklich um darüber zu reden. "Du weiß also nichts davon..." für Kaoru sprach Misao in Rätseln und Megumi wusste überhaupt nicht worum es geht. "Willst du nicht bei mir im Dojo übernachten ?" bot Kaoru dann erst einmal an , Misao schien sehr erschöpft und sie nickte. "Ja das wird vorerst das beste sein" Sie war so anders , Kaoru erkannte das Mädchen kaum noch. Megumi begleitete die beiden nicht sie blieb allein zurück in der Praxis und dachte über das Mädchen nach das sie alleine im Wald gefunden hatte.  
  
Jetzt saß er wieder allein in seiner Hütte, die Nacht war schon lange angebrochen ,sein Besuch war verschwunden , den er wollte keinen neuen Schüler , er wollte gar keinen Schüler mehr , an ihm würde die Hiten- Mitsurugi-Schule scheitern , es würde keinen Nachfolger mehr geben, Kenshin wäre der einzige dem er diese Ehre erteilt hätte und sonst niemanden. Doch er hatte es Abgelehnt , es hatte ihn tief Verletzt , tiefer als Kenshin es sich hätte Vorstellen können. Wieder hatten sie sich im Streit getrennt , sie waren nicht mehr Meister und Schüler und es schmerzte , es schmerzte weil er Ablehnen musste. " Battosai der Attentäter" wollte seine Nachfolge antreten , aber ihn hatte er nicht ausgebildet , nur Kenshin hätte er die Nachfolge anvertraut. " Ich dachte Sie wären Gegangen" er sah auf , er hatte wirklich gedacht sein Gegenüber wäre gegangen , aber er stand immer noch da mit seinem Schwert in der Hand. " Bitte , lassen sie mich die Nachfolge der Hiten-Mitsurugi-Schule antreten" der rothaarige Junge kniete vor ihm nieder. " Meine Antwort bleibt : Nein , für mich käme nur Kenshin als Nachfolger in frage" Hasserfüllt starrte ihn der andere jetzt an " Kenshin ist ein Schwächling , der dem töten abgeschworen hat , ich bin genauso gut wie er ,wenn nicht sogar besser ..." Der Meister sah ihn an " Kann sein , aber darum geht es nicht" Seijuro Hiko sah den anderen an , der sich jetzt um drehte und aus der Hütte ging. " Ich bringe ihn als Beweis meiner Stärke die Köpfe von Aoshi Shinomori und Hajime Saito den besten Schwerkämpfern Kyoto s !" Jetzt saß er wirklich allein in seiner Hütte.  
  
"Kenshin !" Misao , Kaoru, Yahiko und Sano saßen beim Essen , Kaoru hatte sich entschlossen wegen Misao ohne Kenshin anzufangen , aber jetzt bemerkte sie das Kenshin von draußen in den Dojo kam. " Wo warst du ?!" kam es fast energisch von seinen 3 Mitbewohnern , die sich so große sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten. Kenshin schenkte ihn erst mal sein typisches lächeln und erzählte ihnen dann , das er ganz früh morgens zu zum Akabeko-Lokal gegangen sei , da die kleine Tsubame Krank war und er so dort Aushalf , leider wurde es heute etwas spät. Kaoru musste aufatmen , lies es sich aber nicht nehmen Kenshin aus Wut eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen und ihm zu sagen welche Sorgen sie sich alle Gemacht hatten. "KENSHIN !" Misao war jetzt aufgesprungen , Kenshin sag sie verwundert an , die anderen folgten seinem Blick , aber Misao stand mit erhobener Faust vor ihm. " Nein, Battosai was soll das ?! " Bei dem Namen des Attentäters zuckte die Gemeinschaft zusammen. " Hast du Aoshi etwa getötet ?! " außer sich vor Wut packte Misao den Schwertmeister an seinem Kimono und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. " Wie kannst du dich nur so gut Verstellen ?! Oder... steckt ihr etwa alle unter einer Decke ?! Rede Battosai ! Warum hast du Kyoto in Brand gesteckt und Hunderte von Unschuldigen getötet !" Misao hatte Tränen in den Augen , Kaoru schaute sie entsetzt an , dann schaute sie zu Kenshin und dann wieder zu Misao. Sano sagte kein Wort , er konnte nicht glauben was das 16-Jährige Mädchen gerade gesagt hatte. Yahiko war der erste der seine Sprache wieder fand. " Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten ?! Kenshin würde niemals...!" er wurde von ihr unterbrochen. " Hör auf ! Denkst du ich würde mir so etwa aus denken ?! Hätte ich das Blut der Unschuldiger die er Abgeschlachtet hat nicht immer noch an meinen Fingern kleben , so würde ich es selbst nicht glauben ! Hätte ich nicht selbst gesehen wie er Aoshi niederstreckte! Wie er dabei gelacht hatte ! Uns verhöhnt hatte !" sie blickte zu Kenshin. " REDE !!! LOS BATTOSAI !"  
  
" Wir haben mehr als die hälfte unserer Männer verloren " sagte der Polizist und sah seinen Vorgesetzten erwartungsvoll an. "Verstehe" sagte Saito nur , er war in Kyoto eingetroffen und stand vor einem Leichenberg , im ersten Moment hatte er überhaupt nichts Verstanden , sofort war er zur Polizei geeilt , wo man schon auf ihn gewartet hatte. Die Oniwa Banshu hatte geholfen Kyoto zu verteidigen und nach seinen Informationen war Aoshi schwer verletzt. Das schlimmste daran war jedoch , was alle Behaupteten und was er ihnen glauben musste. Nur ein einziger Mann hatte all diese Menschen abgeschlachtet , ein Mann mit dem er Seite an Seite gegen Shishio gekämpft hatte. Kenshin Himura. Nein, Battosai der Attentäter sagten alle, der Vagabund hätte so etwas niemals getan. Er nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette , als er den Bericht lass , es muss ein erbarmungsloses Gemetzel gewesen sein. Er selbst war zu der Zeit , 2 Tage im Nachbardorf gewesen um etwas zu Entspannen , zum Glück hatte er seine Frau mitgenommen , er wollte gar nicht daran denken was ihr hätte passieren können bei diesem Massaker. " Weiß man wo er sich momentan Aufhält?" es war vielleicht besser nicht danach zu fragen , aber es war eine Standart frage , die er als Polizist stellen musste. "Nein , aber er hinterlässt eine Leichen spur , anscheinend ist er wieder auf den weg hierher" Überrascht sah Saito von seinen Papieren auf , er Verstand nicht warum Battosai wieder hierher kommen sollte , oder war es weil er ... Saito hier war ? Nein , das konnte es nicht sein , oder doch ? Schließlich hatte er auch gegen Aoshi gekämpft, er beendete seine Überlegungen , er musste Taten verrichten .  
  
"Ich habe nichts getan..." " LÜGNER !" schrie Misao , tränen bildeten sich und überfluten ihr Gesicht , es tat ihr weh den Vagabund so zu nennen , aber als sie Aoshi gegen ihn kämpfen gesehen und die Leute die er nieder gestreckt hatte , wusste sie das es Kenshin war. Die Kreuzförmige Narbe und das rote lange Haar verrieten ihn. Kaoru sah von einem zum anderen und stellte sich dann neben Misao " Das kann nicht sein , Kenshin war nicht in Kyoto und du weißt doch wohl das er so was niemals tun würde" Das Mädchen sank auf die Knie , es konnte kein Traum gewesen sein , aber schütze Kaoru ihn etwa ? Wussten sie es vielleicht doch alle ? "Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt , dann kommt nach Kyoto und stellt euch der Polizei !" Kenshin sah das Mädchen an , er fragte sich was mit ihr los war , aber wenn er ihre bitte jetzt verneinen würde, würde sie sich nur bestätigt fühlen , also nickte er , zum entsetzten der 3anderen. " O.K. ... ich komme mit dir nach Kyoto Misao , aber ich wie nicht wieso..." sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrer Schlafstelle , Kaoru und die anderen sahen ihr nur traurig nach. Die Stimmung war bedrückend, noch mehr als sie es war bevor Kenshin kam. Keiner aß mehr etwas , sie gingen alle zu Bett und keiner von ihnen fand schlaf. "Kenshin ?" Kaoru war in das Zimmer des anderen gegangen , sie musste noch mal mit ihm reden , den sie konnte Misao s Worten einfach keinen glauben schenken und se wollte es auch nicht. Der junge Mann saß im Schneidersitz mit geschlossenen Augen , so wie er es immer Tat wenn er schlief. "Ja, Miss Kaoru ?" Der Vagabund sah auf , sein normales typisches lächeln beruhigte sie. "Was denkst du ... wie kommt Misao dazu... ?" " Sie lügt nicht" das versetzt Kaoru einen Stich in die Brust und sie wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte.  
  
  
  
" Wohin gehe sieden , Sir ?" Saito antwortete seinem Untergebenen nicht , er war auf dem weg zum Aoiya, dem Sitz der Oniwa Banshu , er musste wissen ob Aoshi wirklich geschlagen war , das war der Beweis das es Battosai gewesen ist. Er war ganz früh morgens noch mal zur Arbeit gegangen und ging jetzt ins Aoiya , davor stand auch schon Okina und schien ihn zu erwarten. " Kommen , Sie doch rein" Saito nahm seine Zigarette aus dem Mund und warf sie auf den Boden. " Nein , danke ... ich habe nur eine frage" Okina dachte sich schon das der Unhöfliche Mann nicht lange blieb und es war ihm sogar sehr recht. " stimmt es das Aoshi schwer verletzt ist und das es Battosai war ?" Okina sah Saito bedauernd an und nickte. Keiner wollte es die Wahrheit nennen , aber so war es , Aoshi war verwundet und das von Battosai , der einst Kenshin Himura war. "Danke , für die Information" Saito wendete sich zum gehen , Okina tat nichts um ihn auf zu halten , er wendete sich lieber dem Aoiya zu und ging hinein. Es war also wirklich Battosai gewesen , Saito musste jetzt verstärkt Truppen in Kyoto einsetzten. Er fragte sich nur warum Kenshin so etwas tat , hatte er doch keinen Grund dafür oder vielleicht doch und er kannte ihn nur nicht ? " Es ist Battosai !!!" Ein Mann kam ihm entgegen gestürzt , bevor Saito ihn ansprechen konnte , spritze ihm dessen Blut entgegen und sein Kopf rollte neben ihn. Saito sah hinunter zu dem Kopf und dann auf , zu der Gestalt die den Mann getötet hatte. " Battosai ? "  
  
Schon früh morgens hatte Sano sich auf den Weg zu seinem alten Freund Katsu gemacht , mit dem er Seite an Seite unter Kommandant Sagara gedient hatte. An diese Zeit hatte er nur gute Erinnerungen , sie waren Glorreich gewesen , der General hatte sie alle beeindruckt mit seinen Idealen , der Klassen Gleichheit und seiner treue zu seinen Kameraden , es gab doch eine schlechte Erinnerung , ja , das Ende ihrer Glorreichen Truppe. Die falsche Kaiserarmee wurden sie heute beschimpft, von der eigenen Seite verraten , nicht einmal die Patrioten hatte er so gehasst , obwohl er sie am Ende doch dafür Verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Er verehrte den General immer noch, den er war ein guter Mann gewesen , für ihn ein Vater , ein Freund und sein Kommandant. Katsu war zu Hause , ein Glück für Sano das er den Journalisten antraf , denn dieser wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen. " Wo willst du denn hin , Katsu ?" es schien keine Reise für immer zu sein, was Sano sichtlich beruhigte. " Ich gehe nach Kyoto, mich hat die Nachricht erreicht das Battosai der Attentäter wieder aufgetaucht ist , das müsste heißen Kenshin ist nicht mehr hier oder ?" Sano sah seinen alten Kameraden verwundert an , er hatte es also auch gehört ? Dann musste Misao die Wahrheit gesagt haben ! "Ich begleite dich , Kenshin und Misao sind schon vor mir aufgebrochen!" Katsu nickte , die 2 von der ersten Einheit der Sekihotai würde gemeinsam nach Kyoto gehen ! " Sag mal macht es dir was aus wenn Kaoru und Yahiko auch mit kommen ?" Katsu schaute ihn leicht geknickt an , von wegen die 2 von der ersten Einheit der Sekihotai würde gemeinsam nach Kyoto gehen, jetzt hatten sie noch eine Frau und ein Kind im Schlepptau , aber wie konnte man Sano einen Wunsch abschlagen ? Wo er doch dem Kommandanten so ähnlich sah ...  
  
" Lange nicht gesehen Saito , wo warst du als ich halb Kyoto abgeschlachtet habe ?" grinste der , mit der Kreuzförmigen Narbe auf dem Gesicht. " Leider hatte ich zu tun , Kenshin oder ist dir Battosai lieber ?" fauchte Saito , er konnte die Kälte in den Augen des anderen kaum fassen., aber es war die von Battosai gegen den er einst in der alten Ära gekämpft hatte. Sein gegenüber lächelte " Wie immer eine Spitzezunge, Saito ... aber nenn mich ruhig Battosai , keine sorge ich will dich nicht töten , jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Ich bin gerade auf dem weg zum Aoiya , wovon du anscheinen gerade kommst ? Wie geht es den Aoshi Shinomori ?" ein leichtes grinsen umspielte das Gesicht des Attentäters , er spürte die fröstelnde Angst des anderen. " Ich habe keine Ahnung , geh selbst hin und frag ..." Saito ging an ihm vorbei , momentan war es besser so , er war diesem Battosai nicht gewachsen , er sollte so schnellst wie möglich anfangen zu Trainieren , auch wenn Aoshi jetzt als Kanonenfutter enden sollte , so wäre sein Tod nicht sinnlos. " Na, gut Saito , aber wir sehen uns bald wieder , ich möchte meinem Meister deinen Kopf bringen , keine Sorge , denn wirst du in einem fairen Kampf verlieren" der Polizist wollte sich schon umdrehen und dem Attentäter etwas entgegnen , aber mitten in der Bewegung stockte er und ging lieber seines Weges. Das ist Battosai der Attentäter , Kenshin scheint vollkommen aus ihm gewichen zu sein , Ich muss sofort mit dem Training beginnen   
  
"Hol mir Sake !" der Kleine schüttelte nur den Kopf " Heute nicht !" Er sah seinen Schüler verwundert an " Was soll das heißen : Heute nicht ?" Gestern Abend schon war ihm der Sake aus gegangen , seinen Schüler hatte er zu so später Stunde aber nicht wecken wollen. "Heute gibt's keinen Sake ! und morgen auch nicht ! und übermorgen auch nicht !" er sah seinen Schüler misstrauisch an. " Hm ?" " Sake ist nicht gut für die Gesundheit hat mir ein Mann im Dorf erzählt , auf jeden fall zu viel davon und sie trinken täglich Sake ! Das ist zu viel !" Jetzt sah der Meister seinen Schüler leicht verärgert an. "Red nicht so einen Unsinn ! Ich weiß schon was das beste ist und jetzt geh !" aber sein Schüler machte keine Anstalt seinem Befehl zu befolgen, also stand er auf um selbst ins Dorf zu gehen. Er öffnete schon die Tür , als er den griff kleiner Hände an seinem Mantel spürte. " Es ist zu gefährlich... " Er verstand seinen Schüler wirklich nicht , bis jetzt hatte er nie was gegen den Sake gesagt. " Ich geh schon..." der jüngere schob sich an seinem Meister vorbei und öffnete die Tür , er zuckte zusammen als er die großen Hände auf seinen Schulter spürte, die ihn umdrehten und ihn in das Gesicht seines Meisters blicken ließ , der vor ihm kniete um seine Augenhöhe zu erreichen. " Was ist Kenshin ?" es war nicht die Meister stimme die zu ihm sprach ,es war eine freundliche und sanfte Stimme , die nur aus dem Mund des anderen kam wenn er besorgt um ihn war. " Es ist nur..." er schaute zu Boden und traute sich nicht seinen Meister anzusehen , er war jetzt schon seit einem Jahr sein Schüler , er vertraute seinem Meister. Aber er wusste das er sich nicht schwach zeigen sollte, er hatte Angst , denn es war dort gefährlich , aber das seinem Meister zu sagen...er würde ihn dafür auslachen oder schlimmeres....sein Meister war kein Unmensch...aber wenn er wollte konnte er es werden. " In der Gegend schleichen seit kurzem Banditen herum , der Mann der ihnen immer Sake verkauft hat mich gewarnt nicht mehr allzu oft alleine durch den Wald zu gehen..." Kenshin sah seinen Meister jetzt leicht verlegen an. " und darum soll ich auf meinen Sake verzichten ?!" kam es schroff von dem anderen, so das der andere zusammen zuckte. Eine Stunde später standen beide im Dorf und kauften dort gemeinsam Sake ein , der Meister hatte seinen Schüler nicht alleine gehen lassen , dieser war ihm dafür mehr als Dankbar.  
  
"Tae wir reißen heute noch ab , bitte kümmere dich ein wenig um den Dojo , Megumi habe ich auch schon Bescheid gegeben" Kaoru war außersiech , war Kenshin schon wieder alleine nach Kyoto gegangen , diesmal würde sie mit Yahiko und Sano ihm nach reißen , leider weigerte sich Yahiko den Seeweg zu nehmen , da ihm das letzte mal so schlecht geworden war , da blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als Kenshin nach zu wandern. "Ja , mache ich , passt auf euch auf" meinte Tae , die gerade noch Gäste bedient hatte. Kaoru eilte schon wieder zurück zum Dojo um die letzten Sachen zu holen , Sano erzählte ihr dort auch , das sein Freund Katsu ebenfalls nach Kyoto ginge und sie wohl gemeinsam gehen könnten. Na, ja ihr war es gleich , Hauptsache sie kam schnell nach Kyoto um diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen. " Kommst du Kaoru ? Wir warten nur auf dich !" Yahiko hatte sein Kendoschwert in der rechten Hand und stand damit neben den 2 großen Männer , Katsu war ihr irgendwie unheimlich , er hatte so einen mörderischen Blick drauf und er bastelte Granaten. Aber egal , auf nach Kyoto ! " Ja, ich komme ! Lasst uns gehen !" die 3 Männer nickten und gingen los.  
  
"Hier sind sie also vergraben , Beshimi , Hyottoko , Shikijo und Hannya , die stärksten der Oniwa Banshu ..." Misao stand vor den Gräbern ihrer vier Freunde , Aoshi hatte ihr gesagt wo sie vergraben lagen , hinter ihr stand Kenshin , sie waren so früh los damit Misao einmal die letzte Ruhestätte ihrer alten Kameraden sehen konnte. Hannya war ein besonderer Freund gewesen , er hatte sie so manche Dinge gelehrt , auch Aoshi hatte ihn sehr geschätzt - ein perfekter Spion - Lautlos und nicht zu sehn , nie wieder würde sie ihn sehn , es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz , den die Gräber waren jetzt der letzte Beweis , schon lang wusste sie das all ihre Kameraden Tod waren, aber das war der Beweis , sie kniete nieder. Sprach ihr letztes Gebet für ihre Freunde und stand dann auf. Himura sagte kein Wort , Misao misstraute ihn , auch wenn sie es nicht wollte - aber was er getan hat - er musste mit dem Schiff zurück nach Tokio gereist sein um schneller zu sein als sie , wie auch immer... Battosai würde noch dafür Büßen. Niemals wieder wollte er nah Kyoto , schwor er sich einst. Aber als Shishio Makoto in dort erwartet hatte, ging er und jetzt wieder , er wusste das Misao nicht lügt , sie musste Battosai gesehen haben , er fragte sich nur wie das möglich war. Wenn Aoshi wirklich nicht in der Lage war ihn auf zu halten , so war es ein mächtiger Gegner , Kenshin hoffte nur nicht zu mächtig. Misao ging weiter Richtung Kyoto und Kenshin folgte ihr , sie hatte ihre Wurfmesser in der Hand , jederzeit bedacht sie gegen ihn Einzusetzen. Noch viele Tage wird es dauern bis sie in Kyoto waren , wenn es ohne Hindernisse geschah, nicht so wie das letzte mal , als sie auf Shishio trafen und er gegen Seta kämpfte. Shishio... zum glück ist das vorbei   
  
"Aoshi Shinomori - welch lächerlicher Anblick , er ist nicht mal bei Bewusstsein " Okina konnte den Worten des Attentäters nichts Entgegensätzen , er würde kämpfen - wüsste er nicht das es Vergebens ist "Ich hol mir deinen Kopf Shinomori - aber nicht jetzt , in einem fairen Kampf , eine Woche gebe ich dir Zeit zur Genesung" er stand mit seinem Katana vor dem Bewusstlosen Aoshi , neben dem kniete Okina. "Battosai - unterschätze Aoshi nicht , er ist der Hauptmann der Oniwa Banshu , du bist stark - aber nur ein böser Dämon , den es zu vernichten gilt." Ein wirres lachen entfleuchte dem Rothaarigen " Böser Dämon ? Dir gehen auch nie die Sprüche aus , Okina... na, ja vielleicht wenn dein toller Hauptmann stirbt" er drehte sich um und ging, ging aus dem Aoiya. "Aoshi ... du musst dich ihm stellen und gewinnen , für Misao und die Oniwa Banshu - und für Kyoto" Okina hoffte das der andere bald auf wachte , eine wiche war schnell vorbei und schließlich musste er trainieren , aber er sollte auch trainieren , vielleicht mussten am Ende alle gemeinsam gegen de bösen Dämonen Battosai kämpfen , er , Aoshi, die Oniwa Banshu, Saito und die Polizei... und wer weiß ... vielleicht auch noch andere mutige Schwertkämpfer. "BATTOSAI !" mit einem ruck saß Aoshi , wach vor Okina. Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn , aber er hatte nah ein paar Sekunden wieder sein normales Pokerface. " Du musst trainieren - in einer Woche will er gegen dich Kämpfen" Aoshi nickte , er stand auf , seine Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt , aber er hielt sich auf den Beinen. Okina stand ebenfalls auf um ihn zu stützen, dieser wehrte jedoch ab. "Nein - Ich muss trainieren !" der alte Mann nickte, Aoshi Shinomori , Hauptmann der Oniwa Banshu würde in einer Woche gegen Battosai den Attentäter Antreten , ein langer Kampf stand ihm bevor. "Jetzt wurde er zum Dämon , vielleicht kannst du ihn retten , so wie er dich gerettet hat" Aoshi schüttelte den kopf. "Nein , für Battosai ist es zu spät - kein Funken von Himura Kenshin ist noch in ihm. Er ist sozusagen Tod." Okina nickte. " Dann kannst du Kenshin nur noch seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen " Aoshi drehte sich zu seinem alten Kameraden. "Ja, Battosai für immer zu vernichten !!! "  
  
"Battosai ?" er sah seinen Informanten verwundert an. " Sicher ? " sein Informant nickte nur. "Aha verstehe - was kann nur mit dem Vagabund passiert sein das er plötzlich wieder Tötet?" nicht das ihn stören würde, nein, er fand es sogar ganz amüsant , Kenshin Himura war wieder Battosai , war das gut oder schlecht ? Gut , sicher war es gut. Schließlich ist Kenshin sein Feind , da Battosai ebenfalls Kenshin s Feind ist müsste das heißen er und Battosai sind Freunde, nicht ? "Du kannst jetzt gehen" er nickte und verschwand.  
  
" Iori ! Iori ! " der kleine Junge rief nach seinem Freund , er war erst vor einem Monat nach Kyoto gezogen war aber jetzt schon der beste Freund von Iori. " Nenji ! Hand geben ! " zur Begrüßung gaben sich die 2 kleinen Jungen die Hand. Azusa schaute beruhigt auf ihren Sohn , seit der Sache mit Cho - einem Mitglied der 10 Schwerter konnte sie kaum noch ruhig schlafen, aber sie wusste das die 10 Schwerter besiegt waren , sie hatte gehört das angeblich Battosai Kyoto angegriffen haben soll , in ihrem Viertel jedenfalls war dies nicht der Fall gewesen und Azusa konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Kenshin so etwas tun würde. Sie war froh , das ihr Sohn alles heil überstanden hatte - und er es nicht richtig Mitbekommen hat. Iori spielte fast jeden Tag mit seinem neuen Freund. "Kennin !" Iori lächelte den jungen Mann an. " Oh... Himura , guten Tag" Azusa verbeugte sich knapp , aber als sie den anderen anschaute fröstelte ihr es , über denn Rücken hatte er Kreuzförmig 2 Schwerte befestigt , noch mal 2 waren jeweils an der Seite, die Ähnlichkeit mit Cho war erschreckend. " Ist Saiku da ?" Azusa nickte und ging dann ins Haus um ihren Mann zu holen. "Kennin, Hand geben" Iori und sein Freund Nenji standen vor ihm , er gab dem kleinen Iori die Hand zog dann sein Schwert und wartete auf Saiku, der Sohn des Legenderen Schwertmachers Shakku. " Oh , Himura ! Freut mich sehr ..." Saiku kratze sich am Hinterkopf und verbeugte sich dann knapp. " Saiku - Ich habe eine Bitte" verwundert sah der Junge Mann den Rothaarigen an. " Ich möchte ein Schwert - mit verkehrter Klinge" Azusa stockte der Atem , die 2 Kinder schauten sich gegenseitig an und Saiku wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. "Aber... Ich mache keine Schwerter mehr... und... " Saiku hatte gehört was man sagte - das Battosai wieder aufgetaucht wäre , aber das konnte er nicht glauben. Ein Schwert mit verkehrter Klinge , was war mit dem alten von Kenshin ? "Ich weiß , darum dachte ich mir ich könnte sie vielleicht Umstimmen" sein Schwert richtete sich erster auf Iori, dann auf seinen Freund Nenji. "Himura ?!" Azusa rannte zu ihrem Sohn und dessen Freund, bevor sie diesen jedoch erreichte spritzte ihr Blut ins Gesicht. Du Frau sank , erschrocken zu Boden , der Junge war Tod und sein Kopf lag neben den Füßen ihres kleinen Sohns Iori , der anfing zu weinen. Saiku wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, das war nicht mehr der Kenshin denn er kennen gelernt hatte, dieser Kenshin war Brutal. Aber warum wollte er dann ein Schwert mit Verkehrter Klinge ? " Also...Saiku ... in einer Woche hole ich mein Schwert ab , falls es bis dahin noch nicht fertig sein sollte , wird ihre Familie das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie das des kleinen Jungen dort" er zeigte mit der Blutigen Schwertspitze auf den Leblosen Körper und dann auf Saiku. Er drehte sich zum gehen um. "Also , bis in einer Woche und - " er drehte sich noch mal um , um Saiku in die Augen zu sehen " Falls sie versuchen zu fliehen , wird ich einfach ihre Nachbarschaft abschlachten ... noch einen schönen Tag wünsch ich !" mit diesen Worten ging Battosai.  
  
"Ich dachte du wärst schon mal nach Kyoto gelaufen ?!" kam es Missmutig von Yahiko , auch Kaoru s Stimmung war nicht besser. "Ja - nur..." Sano versuchte vergebens seine Freunde zu beruhigen , selbst Katsu sah ihn verärgert an. Er hatte wirklich gedacht er wüsste den Weg nun, aber es schien als hätte er sich wieder in den Wäldern verlaufen. Mit der Hilfe von Anji konnte er wohl auch nicht rechnen und auf seinen selbstgebastelten Kompass war auch kein Verlass, denn hatte er vorhin irgendwo hingeschmissen. " Wir müssen da lang !" meinte er sicher, na ja er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hoffte seine Freunde würden es ihm Abkaufen."Aus der Richtung sind wir gekommen" stellte Katsu kalt fest. Sano schenkte seinen Freunden nur ein grinsen und meinte dann " Weiß ich doch - war nur ein scherz - Also da lang" Kaoru und Yahiko sahen sich nur zweifelnd an , aber sie folgten Sano , bis... " Sano - hier waren wir vorhin schon einmal" Kaoru blieb stehen , sie hatte sich umgesehen und den Ort sofort wieder erkannt. Es war keine Stunde her das sie daran vorbei gelaufen waren. Denn ganzen Tag waren sie zügig voran gekommen - bis jetzt. "Ach - Unsinn" wehrte Sano ab "Wie kommst du darauf ?" Yahiko und Katsu zeigten auf die Stelle wo Sano seinen Kompass hin geschmissen hatte und wo der immer noch lag. "Hehehe...also..." Zu Sano s Glück fand er doch noch denn Richtigen Weg , nur am Abend schien er sich wieder zu verlaufen , so das die kleine Gruppe beschloss erst einmal ein Lager auf zu schlagen. "Gute Nacht" Yahiko und Kaoru legten sich schlafen , Sano und Katsu blieben noch am Feuer. " Du bist von seiner Unschuld überzeugt oder?" Katsu starrte ins Feuer , in seiner Hand hielt er ein Stück Brot , Sano neben ihm war etwas verwundert über die frage. "Ja" gab er als antwort " Natürlich" er schaute seinen alten Freund an, der sich darauf zu ihm drehte. "Er ist ein Patriot gewesen - du weißt ich traue ihm nicht , warum glaubst du nicht daran?" Lange sah Sanosuke seinen alten Kameraden an , er kannte ihn schon länger als er Kenshin kannte, für beide würde er die Hand ins Feuer legen. " Ich glaube daran , weil Kenshin stärker ist als Battosai - im Geiste jedenfalls " Katsu sah ihn nur müde lächelnd an. " In dieser Zeit entscheidet immer noch das Schwert - damit ist Battosai besser" er stand auf und ließ Sano allein am Feuer zurück , er überlegte noch einige Zeit warum Kenshin wieder allein gegangen ist. Er hätte sich denken können das Sie ihm wieder folgten. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte er als erster in Kyoto sein um dort alles geregelt zu haben bevor sie kamen. Schon wieder war er ohne seine Erlaubnis auf Wanderschaft gegangen , wie Sano das hasste ! Wäre er nicht zu müde dazu , würde er den großen Stein neben sich zertrümmern , aber wie gesagt - zu müde. Darum ging er auch schlafen , morgen mussten sie schnell weiter , er hatte eine Ahnung welche Richtung jetzt stimmte.  
  
Gleich Nachdem er Aufgewacht war ging er ins Dorf und kaufte sich Sake. Als er wieder zurück war , saß er sich hin und goss sich von dem Getränk ein. Er fragte sich ob es richtig war , dieser junge Mann mit den langen roten Haaren , wollte ihm die Köpfe zweier guter Schwertkämpfer aus Kyoto bringen. Konnte er das Verantworten ? Er hatte nie gesagt das er zwei Köpfe als Beweis wolle , er hatte gesagt er bilde ihn nicht aus. War das Falsch ? Nein. Denn, den einzigen den er ausbildete war Er, sein erster und für immer einziger Schüler. Kenshin Himura. Er hatte nie wirklich an den Fähigkeiten des Jungen gezweifelt, er war zu tiefst beeindruckt von dem Jungen der Hunderte von Leichen mit bloßen Händen begraben hatte , in einer Woche , mit erst 9 Jahren. Kenshin schien fast Gefühllos als er ihn das zweitemal traf. Der Junge war jedoch stark gewesen und blühte auf. Als sein Schüler. Der Mann mit der Kreuzförmigen Narbe , der ihn aufgesucht hatte - der war nicht wie Kenshin , er wollte das Kämpfen erlernen um zu Töten , nicht um zu verteidigen. Er stand auf , er konnte nicht das Leben zweier Menschen fordern , selbst wenn es nicht durch seine Hände geschah. " Heute treffen wir uns noch einmal Battosai "  
  
Ende Teil 1 Soooooo , ich weiß nicht , mir persönlich ist s ja zu langatmig *looool* Aber da es einer gewissen Schwester gefällt , die leider bei FFs Erfolgreicher ist als ich -.- Stell ich es mal hoch , Alles in allem enthält die FF keine Spoiler - da ich selbst nur die Manga hab und bei der TV Serie erst bei folge 40 bin. Ich hoff jedenfalls das es euch gefallen hat , ihr könnt ja ein Kommentar schreiben falls es grausam ist =) Hikari HikariHodako@aol.com 


End file.
